


Artificial Evolution

by eerian_sadow



Series: zombiefest pieces [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: zombi_fic_ation, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, M/M, Non-graphic injuries, Tragedy, Zombies, non-graphic zombie slaying, questionable science, zombie-mechs, zombiefest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has introduced Empties to the planet Earth.  The cleanup does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2014 round of Zombie Fest. long may it braaaaaains!
> 
> filling prompt: 241.Transformers -- any -- one of a spark-bonded pair gets turned (Repost round 2013 321.)
> 
>  
> 
> i feel that i should mention that i use Empty in this context to denote mechs that have become living dead, which is at odds with the G1 comic canons which i borrow the concept from. they aren't zombies in the original context. there is some TF precident for just calling them zombies (TF:Prime) or even giving the zombies the moniker "terrorcons". i went with Empty because it seems more fitting to me, and because they've always struck me as more undead than living.

It was Tuesday morning when the first of the Empties staggered onto their small base's equally small landing strip. The Autobots dispatched it quickly--Empties were little more than target practice--and made a report about its presence to Command. By the evening shift change, it had largely been forgotten even though Empties had never been seen on Earth before.

On Wednesday morning, the landing strip was filled with Empties. The Autobots reported them to Command and went outside to exterminate them. By the evening shift change, only a pitiful distress beacon remained of the Autobot team stationed at the base.

Thursday morning, the corpses staggered back to their feet.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I find these reports from Ataraxia Base very disturbing," Optimus told his officers gravely. "In all the years we have spent on Earth, there has not been a single empty. Now the Ataraxia team reports anywhere between thirty and fifty of them, appearing in a single day."

"I don't like it either," Prowl said, setting down an energon cube. "There isn't even a reasonable cause for the creatures here on Earth. Both energon and parts are plentiful--"

"Unless you're a decepticon," Jazz interrupted.

"Unless you're a Decepticon," the tactician agreed. "And we have enough medical care to treat the symptoms long before processor burn out. Either someone has transported a cargo hold full of Empties here to harass us or, somehow, a colony has been created here on Earth."

"Either prospect is terrifying," Red Alert said softly, horns sparking brightly as he began trying to calculate all the possible variables in order to upgrade the _Ark_ 's security.

"We should just nuke them from orbit," Ironhide said. "No more base, no more empties, problem solved."

"I will not sacrifice the lives of the Autobots stationed at Ataraxia Base simply to remove Empties," the Prime chastised his weapons master. "Has anyone attempted to raise the base again?"

"Just before we came in, boss," Jazz told him. "Still nothing but the repeating distress signal. I think we have to accept that the base is gone."

The red and blue mech nodded gravely. "Prowl?"

"There is a less than zero point one five percent chance of survivors if they have been overrun, Optimus. Ironhide is right. We should simply destroy the base in order to preserve the greater good."

"Red Alert?" The Prime slumped wearily.

"Prime, I cannot protect _this_ entire base if we are facing an established colony of empties, let alone the humans. Our best chance is an orbital strike."

"It's okay boss," the black and white saboteur said when he saw Optimus' pained expression. "Ops will take care of it, if you can't give the order. You should focus on something more positive, like that trade negotiation you finally wrapped up with the Galactic Trading Camp."

"Thank you, Jazz." Optimus didn't sound relieved, but something relaxed at having his old friend take away some of his burden. "I trust you with this ...problem."

"Anytime, boss." Jazz nodded toward Prowl and let the other black and white mech steer the meeting to other topics. The visored mech dedicated a portion of his processor to following the conversation and then opened a comm link to his agents.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Be careful out there," First Aid finished his lover's system checks and re-attached the noble's electro disruptor. "I know you aren't going to be on the base, but even just taking out the stragglers can be dangerous."

"I plan on being exceptionally careful." Mirage smiled at the younger mech. "I have every intention of being back on the _Ark_ in time for our evening energon."

"I hope so, but I'll make plans with my brothers just in case you have to be out later than anticipated."

"That is likely very wise." The blue mech leaned down and pressed a kiss to his young lover's faceplate. First Aid hummed happily in response and returned the affection with a nuzzle. "Do _not_ wait up for me if I don't return in time for energon. You need to be up early for the conference in Seattle."

"Yes, creator," the red and white mech replied jokingly. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"And I, you." Mirage pulsed love across their sparkbond and gave the Protectobot another affectionate kiss. Then he engaged his electro disruptor and vanished from sight. "I'll see you soon."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"All right, Jazz. I am on the ridge and outside of the blast radius. You and Ricochet are clear to proceed with your bombing run as soon as Bumblebee checks in." The noble surveyed the abandoned base from his position and suppressed a shudder as an empty made its way across the parade ground.

 _"Acknowledged."_ Jazz's voice was soothingly calm over the comm line, as if exterminating Empties was something they did every day.

Perhaps it was something he and Ricochet had done frequently in their youth. For all that they had worked together for eons, Mirage knew very little of where Jazz and his twin had come from.

_"Bumblebee here, on the north ridge. Had a run in with some angry wildlife, but my position is secure. Jazz and Ricochet can come in with the jets anytime."_

_"Status, Bee?"_ The black and white mech's voice shifted from calm to tinged with worry at the yellow mech's check in.

_"Undamaged. The bear is, too. Everything is fine and I'm ready to pick off any stragglers I see."_

_"All right. Ricochet and I are coming in hot, then. Stay cool out there, it's about to get crazy."_

"We're ready," Mirage assured his superior, removing his weapon from subspace and holding it ready. 

A moment later, a pair of small fighter craft screamed across the sky. As they approached the base, their bomb bays opened. Then, as they reached the perimeter of the base's territory, the bombs began to fall.

The blue mech polarized his optics before the explosions began, protecting his vision from the light as he watched for fleeing Empties.

When the first Empty staggered out of the blaze, Mirage took aim and did his best to pretend he didn't see the Autobot crest on its shoulders.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 _"Empties are cleared from western quadrant,"_ Ricochet said softly over the comm. 

_"Good work, Rico,"_ Jazz replied. _"Head over to the north and help Bumblebee secure his quadrant. And mind that bear. I'm sure she dislikes the Empties as much as we do."_

 _"Acknowledged._ The darker colored twin signed off without any other commentary. If Mirage hadn't worked with him for as many vorns as he had, Ricochet's tone would have him worrying about his mental state.

 _"Raj,"_ His superior broke in, interrupting the noble's thoughts. _"Status?"_

"No real worries here, Jazz. I can still hear a few of them in the trees, but I anticipate little difficulty in taking them down."

_"All right. I'm about done here myself, so if you want a hand I'll head on over."_

"I won't turn down your help, if you want to move into my quadrant. The sooner we've exterminated the Empties, the better I'll feel."

 _"And the sooner we'll get you back home to your crazy family."_ The visored mech's grin was audible. _"I'll be there shortly."_

"Thank you, Jazz." 

Mirage turned his attention away from the comm chatter as Bumblebee finally responded to Ricochet's orders to give him a hand. Jazz and Bee were likely to banter for some time, and he would much rather focus on eliminating the remaining Empties so they could all go home. The living dead disturbed him deeply, and Mirage wanted to collapse into First Aid's arms for the few hours they would have before his mate's conference and simply be comforted.

The blue mech raised his rifle when he heard an uncoordinated crashing in the bushes ahead of him. A moment later, an Empty staggered through the brush, destroying the plant life and frightening a fox and her kits out of their shelter. Mirage fired at the creature's processor.

The first shot scored the Empty's plating but did not penetrate the armor. THe noble frowned and fired again. The second shot pierced the weakened metal and the monster fell to the ground with a clatter of metal. He took a few steps forward, still frowning, and shot the Empty a third time to be certain it was deactivated. He didn't like how resilient this one had been; it was either very fresh--likely one of the troops from the outpost--or it had been a very heavy warframe before death.

Neither of those options boded well if all the remaining Empties were so hard to kill. Especially if they were moving in a pack.

"Jazz," The blue mech broke back into the comm chatter. "I just took down an empty with some heavy armor. Two shots to take it down and a third to be sure. Watch your back."

 _"I can see a pack in your quadrant too, from my vantage point,"_ The ops head replied. _"Be careful, over there Raj. Head up a tree if you have to; better that you wait for backup."_

"I will, Jazz. I have no desire to join their ranks." A branch snapped with a loud crack somewhere behind him and Mirage ran a quick scan of his immediate surroundings. His energon went cold when he realized there were no heat signatures close enough to have made that much noise. "On my way now, in fact. I can use that backup as soon as you can get here."

_"I'm coming, Mirage. Don't get dead."_

"I don't plan on it." The noble took a few steps forward and jumped, grabbing for the lowest branch of an ancient tree.

The Empty's hand closed on his ankle and pulled him back down before he could do more than brush his fingers across the tree's bark.

"Food..." The monster said clearly, sounding _happy_.

Mirage screamed as he hit the ground, face down. "Jazz, it's got me!" 

_"I'm coming! Hang on Mirage, I'm coming!"_

The noble twisted in the monster's grasp, ignoring the Empty's happy cries at having caught its prey. He felt his hydraulics in his leg strain and a few cables snap as he wrenched himself into a firing position and lifted the rifle he was somehow still gripping tightly enough to damage his finger joints.

The Empty _smiled_ and lowered its face toward his vulnerable abdominal plating.

Mirage fired.

The shot hit the monster in the shoulder, removing its arm. The creature kept moving forward, more concerned with biting into the noblemech's plating than with its missing limb. Mirage fired again, hitting it in the eye, but not penetrating enough to deactivate it.

The Empty bit down into the thin plating on his abdomen.

Mirage fired again, the third shot finally penetrating the Empty's processor and deactivating it. 

He was sobbing into the darkness when Jazz arrived, with the Empty's dental plates still embedded in his plating.

"Oh, Raj..." The saboteur sounded as broken as the noble.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"We need to deactivate him," Ricochet said, making no attempt to shield Mirage from his words.

Bumblebee made an unhappy noise as he held the noble's hand, giving the blue mech what comfort he could. Mirage couldn't find it in himself to be upset at the black mech; if Ricochet had been bitten, he would feel the same way. It wasn't the thought of his impending death that bothered him, it was the knowledge that he would be leaving First Aid behind.

"We don't get to make that call, Rico." Jazz's voice was firm as he stared down his twin. "If Mirage buys it, we'll probably lose First Aid and possibly the rest of the gestalt. We don't get to gamble with five extra lives like that."

"So instead, we'll gamble with the whole base? That's insane, Jazz."

"It's not gambling if he's secured in the brig. That cell we use for the Stunticons will hold an Empty, if it comes to that."

"You're going to get us all killed!" Ricochet frowned and turned away from his brother. "You know how easy it is for Empties to spread, especially if they're the kind Shockwave manufactured in Darkmount."

"Stop," Mirage interjected softly, pinning both mechs with a pained glare. "It's foolish to fight over my fate when we all know what has to be done. First Aid will survive, because of the gestalt bond. Just... let me go home long enough to say goodbye."

"That I can do," Jazz told him, kneeling down next to Bee and placing a hand on the noble's shoulder. "I'll get you home to Aid, and we'll see if Ratchet has any miracles left for you while we're at it."

Mirage grabbed the saboteur's wrist with his free hand and squeezed. "Promise me that you won't let me become a danger. Promise that you'll deactivate me before then."

"I promise," Jazz whispered.

"So do I," Ricochet added.

"But we won't need to," Bumblebee assured him. "Ratchet and the science team will know what to do."

Mirage didn't have the spark to dash the yellow mech's hopes. They all knew the grim reality of being bitten by one of Shockwave's Empties.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He woke, without any memory of having fallen offline, wrapped in a pair of trembling arms. He knew that wasn't right, but he couldn't quite place why.

"Aid?"

"Mirage!" The medic's arms tightened, pulling the noble close against First Aid's chestplates. "Mirage, I'm so sorry! I should have anticipated this. We would have demanded additional team members if I had. I'm so sorry!"

He did his best not to flinch as memories of the Empty biting into his plating came rushing back.

"Shh..." Mirage reached up and cupped the side of his mate's face in one hand. "Aid, it's all right. We all knew the risks. This isn't your fault."

"It is! I knew how dangerous hunting Empties was and I still didn't insist on additional firepower."

"Neither did Prowl, Ironhide or Red Alert." The blue mech rubbed his thumb over the front of the smaller mech's face plate. "We were all confident that our Ops team could handle the danger. If anyone is to blame, I am. I was the one who wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings."

"It shouldn't have happened! I shouldn't be losing you like this!" First Aid's voice trembled, clearly on the edge of breaking down into sobs.

"I know." Mirage shifted so that he could wrap his other arm around the medic's back. "I'm so sorry, Aid. I thought we would get to rebuild Cybertron together."

"I love you so much," the Protectobot said, leaning down to bury his face against the spy's neck. "Please don't leave me."

"I love you, too." The noble held his mate close and refused to make a promise he could not keep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"Ratchet, how bad is it?"

"He's infected by an aggressive nano-virus that's turning him into an Empty." The chief medic turned away from his computer screen at Optimus' question. Expression grim, the white and red mech shook his head. "He should be dead already. I think the sparkbond is what's keeping him alive at this point. It's... just a matter of time."

"Is there anything we can do?" The Prime asked, voice heavy with grief. 

"Perceptor says he remembers some research Shockwave was doing on this strain of the nanite virus. If he can replicate it, he thinks there's a cure." Ratchet's expression was not hopeful. "Mirage hasn't got time to wait for a cure."

"What about storage in a stasis pod? His corrupted repair nanites would be suspended with him."

"It's been tried in the past. They still come out as Empties. He's not turning into the kind of Empty that comes from lack of fuel and nutrients. We're dealing with an artificially created strain of nanites that are infected with a virus that strips away everything about a mech, leaving them as nothing but a very hungry shell." The medic moved away from his computer and over to a cabinet. He opened it with unsteady hands and removed a program disc. "At this point, it's kinder for both of them if we just send him off gently. Let him go into recharge and never wake up."

The red and blue mech shook his head. "No, Ratchet. I will not allow the euthanization of any of my people unless all hope is lost."

"Dammit, Optimus, all hope is already lost!"

"As long as Mirage lives, there is still hope. We will cling to it, and try to buy Perceptor the time he needs to find a cure."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Three days after his infection, Mirage could no longer hold an energon cube. His hands simply refused to respond to any attempt to move them, and his arms weren't much better. He was still capable of hugging First Aid, but he no longer felt safe doing so.

He would feel safer if the younger mech would leave his cell, instead of insisting on staying to care for him. The noble would rather die cold and alone than endanger his mate.

"Here, Mirage," First Aid held a spoonful of energon up to the blue mech's lips. "I warmed it a little, to help it go down easier."

Obediently, he opened his mouth and let the Protectobot slip the spoon inside. The energon was warmed, as promised, and tasted better than any energon he could ever remember having before. 

And he knew that was wrong, because he hated the flavor of Earth-made energon almost passionately.

"Aid, you have to go." The words were difficult to put together, as if his language centers were failing to respond when he tried to communicate.

"What?" The young mech paused, spoon dipped back into the energon cube.

"You... have to... go." Mirage frowned as he forced the words out. "Not safe."

"No, Mirage, please." First Aid was clearly stricken. "Please don't leave me."

The noble mech growled a response, no longer able to form the words he wanted to say. The medic froze in place and keened in grief.

Mirage's colors faded to grey as First Aid watched, helpless to do more than cry.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"First Aid, it's time to go." Jazz's voice was soft and grief-stricken. He'd given the young mech an hour with Mirage's body--enough time for a brief funeral rite, if the Protectobot wished--but it was all they could afford. He had made a promise to his friend, and he was going to make certain it was carried out.

"Please, Jazz, I need more time. It... it's too soon."

The saboteur sighed. "I know, Aid. But you don't want to be here for what I have to do."

"What you have to...?" The medic finally looked at him, confused.

"He made me promise that I wouldn't let him be a threat to anyone," Jazz replied. "Including you. That's a promise I can't break."

First Aid went rigid with shock. "You can't! I won't let you!"

"I'm sorry, mech." Jazz moved closer to the medic, intent on putting an arm around him and steering him out toward his brothers in the hall outside Mirage's cell. "You don't get a say this time. He'll kill us all if he gets back up."

"No!" The young mech darted away from the elder, keeping himself well out of Jazz's reach. "I don't care what you promised! You can't take him apart like scrap!"

"And I'm not going to." The black and white mech spread his hands, trying to look less threatening. "I promise, I'm not going to dismantle him, or melt him down. Perceptor said removing his processor core will be enough. You and your brothers will still be able to give him a real funeral afterward."

"You can't!" First Aid insisted. "He's not gone yet! I can still feel him."

"Oh, Aid." Jazz's calm facade shattered and he choked back a sob. He wanted to believe his old friend wasn't really gone too, but the indisputable proof was on front of them. "Sweetspark, he's gone."

"He's not! I still feel him!"

"First Aid, please. I know this is hard on you. I wouldn't feel any different if it were my sparkmate who'd been bitten." The saboteur took a step toward the medic. "I know it hurts, but you have to let me do this. Mirage made me promise, so that he knew you'd be safe."

"But he isn't dead! Why won't you listen!?"

"Sweetspark, I am listening. But what I'm hearing doesn't make any sense." He took another step closer, still trying to look non-threatening. "Please, go out to your brothers and let me keep my promise to Mirage. I won't even hold it against you if you hate me when I'm done."

The Protectobot took a step back. "I won't let you kill him. You'll have to fight me."

"I'm not gonna fight you," Jazz replied shaking his head. "But if you won't leave willingly, Ratchet gave me instructions to sedate you. Please, Aid, don't make me do this the hard way. I don't wanna drug you up when you're grieving."

"I'm not letting--" The red and white mech froze, staring at something behind the saboteur. "Mirage...?"

Jazz felt his spark skip a few pulses. Slowly, he turned his head, hoping he would be staring his own deactivation in the optics.

Dead yellow optics stared back at him, devoid of the warm amber glow that had made Mirage so unique. The Empty blinked once, then lunged at his face.

The black and white mech flinched back, just managing to avoid being bitten.

"Mirage, no!" First Aid's cry, shifting from grief-stricken to frightened, was enough to keep Jazz from dropping a grenade and running. He had to keep the younger mech safe, even if he'd gone crazy.

"Aid, run!" The ops head ordered, drawing his pistol. "Get out of here!"

The Empty paused and turned its dead optics toward the Protectobot. It looked the red and white mech over, head tilting to one as if it were thinking about something.

"Leave Jazz alone, Mirage." First Aid was still clearly afraid, but he stepped toward the shell of his mate bravely. "He's not going to hurt you. Let him go."

"Aid..." The corners of the Empty's mouth turned up in a small smile. "Safe."

"Yes, I'm safe." The medic's tense relaxed slightly. "You need to let Jazz leave."

Jazz locked his joints and did everything he could to avoid drawing the Empty's attention back to him. He had never seen one of the creatures act like this before, and he wanted to know what he was dealing with before he started shooting. 

The Empty looked back at him anyway. "Food. Hungry."

"Jazz is not food," First Aid assured the Empty. "Jazz is our friend. I have energon for you."

"Food?" The creature looked away from Jazz and took a step toward the medic. 

"Yes, food." Aid reached into his subspace and pulled out an energon candy. He held it out toward the Empty. "You may have it, if you let Jazz go."

"Go!" The grey form lurched forward, attention completely on the candy in the Protectobot's hand. It bent down and, more carefully than Jazz would have believed an empty could be, licked the treat out from between First Aid's fingers. "Good. Safe."

"Yes, we're safe." The medic glanced back at the saboteur. "Jazz, go while he's still docile."

The ops mech shook his head. "Not until you're clear."

"He isn't going to hurt me. This is Mirage." The young mech pulled out another candy and fed it to the Empty. "I told you that I could still feel him."

"Safe," the Empty repeated. Then it wrapped its arms around the medic and rested its head on top of First Aid's. "Love."

"Frag me," Jazz swore. If he wasn't seeing it with his own optics, he would never believe it.

The saboteur turned and fled while the Empty was distracted by First Aid. Hot Spot was going to be livid, but the ops head had no idea how to handle an Empty that could still think.

And that maybe wasn't as dead as he'd thought.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Red Alert frowned at the screen showing the feed from the Empty's cell. The creature was curled up in First Aid's lap, laying there as the medic petted its head like some sort of tamed mechanimal. It was an unnatural scene, and it gave him chills.

"I don't like it, Prime," the security director said, crossing his arms. "We need to remove First Aid and destroy the Empty before it spreads its diseased nanites."

"How would you suggest we accomplish this, Red?" Optimus asked the smaller mech. "The Empty attacks anyone who comes into the cell, except for the Protectobots. And they all say that First Aid is right and that Mirage is not gone."

"Drug the lot of them and send in the twins," Red said decisively.

"And potentially create two more, incredibly powerful Empties." The Prime shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that is not a viable option."

"Then we lock the Protectobots in their quarters and starve First Aid out of the cell. Once he's secure, we throw a thermal grenade inside and incinerate him."

"Red," Jazz interrupted softly, sitting up from his place at the conference table. "I think you're missing the bigger picture here. I'm not even going to try and deny that Mirage is a threat--he tried to bite my face off, and I'm one of his best friends. But that is a _smart_ Empty. He still has language centers and the ability to be concerned for someone's needs other than his own. Were you awake last night when he was singing?"

"Singing?" Optimus and Red Alert asked together.

"Singing," the black and white mech confirmed. "Aid couldn't power down for recharge, so Mirage started singing him a lullaby. It wasn't good and he can't stay on key, but he was singing. Now, I don't know about you two, but I have never seen an Empty sing, and Ricochet and I came from the Dead End of Polyhex."

"What are you saying, Jazz?" The Prime sounded weary and, not for the first time since Mirage had passed, unsure.

"That we have to study him. We can't just kill him, because if we do, then we'll never find out what's causing this. We have to know if Mirage is a fluke or if Shockwave has finally managed to manufacture Empties that are a real threat to us."

"I forbid it!" Red sputtered.

"Red Alert," Prowl replied calmly, reminding them all that he was present and had also been watching Mirage's behavior. "Jazz is right. Purely from a tactical standpoint, if from no other. We must know this new enemy and we cannot simply incinerate such a perfect opportunity to study it."

The security director's frown deepened as he sensed that he was being vetoed. "If you are all so set on endangering the lives of the Autobots under your command, then I must demand that we evacuate as many as possible from the _Ark_."

"And I agree," the tactician nodded. "We will require only a few members of the science team, a pair of observers and First Aid, as he seems to be the only Autobot capable of keeping Mirage calm. Anyone else should be evacuated to the bases in Seattle or Portland. They will be close enough to respond if things go wrong here and we require an extermination team, but safely out of immediate harm's way."

"Prowl, arrange the evacuation." Optimus looked back to the screen, where Mirage was playfully pouncing Blades as the flier brought his brother's evening energon. "Jazz, ask the science team for volunteers. No mech will be ordered to stay under these circumstances. I feel confident that the Protectobots will volunteer to be the observers we need."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"Hungry." The single word was Mirage's most constant demand, and First Aid was already tired of hearing it.

"No. You just ate. You may have more energon in an hour."

"Hungry now."

"I don't care. You don't _need_ the energon now, so you may not have it now."

With an unhappy grunt, the Empty collapsed into a sulking heap next to the berth. The medic resisted the urge to sigh--it would only invite more demands for energon--and turned back to the bookfile Blades had brought him. It was a piece of Earth literature that Hot Spot had thought he would enjoy, and it did pass the time when his mate wasn't demanding his full attention.

"Hungry," Mirage said again after a few quiet minutes.

"Mirage!" The Protectobot flung his bookfile down onto the berth and glared at the grey mech.

The Empty was grinning--that same teasing grin that Mirage had used so often when he was alive--back at him. "Play."

"Oh!" First Aid put on hand over his facemask in surprised realization. "Oh, Mirage I didn't even think that you might be bored too! I'm sorry!"

"Play!" Mirage said again, grin widening.

"All right." The younger mech found himself feeling hopeful for the first time in days. "Let's think of a game."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"What are they doing?" Hot Spot asked as he stepped into the monitor room.

"Playing some kind of rhythm game," Jazz replied. "Aid's tapping out a beat on Mirage's plating, and Mirage is supposed to mimic it. I think."

"Sounds like something they'd do," the gestalt leader nodded. "Even back before. They always played the silliest seeming games together."

"Mirage loved your brother an awful lot. First Aid just made him light up, all the time." The saboteur sighed. "I wish I thought they still had a real chance now."

"Maybe they do." The blue mech extended an energon cube to the black and white. "I know that no one believes him when he says that Mirage is still in there, but we can all feel him. He's changed, but he's not _gone_."

Jazz took the cube and gave the younger mech a speculative look. "What do you mean?"

"We could all feel him, after they bonded. Because of the gestalt link, we could always feel anything that happened to Aid's spark. Once his spark was bonded to Mirage's, that extended to include Mirage." Hot Spot shrugged. "It was like he was one of us, but from a distance. And I promise you, Jazz, he's still there. The nano-virus has him subdued and has stripped his processes down, but he's not dead."

The older mech went still at the other's words. "We all thought you were just being supportive of your brother. Raj never said you could all feel him, so I didn't even know."

"I don't know if he knew, honestly."

"Spot, I want you and your brothers to get with Perceptor and tell him what you just told me. Make sure he understands that Raj was linked into your gestalt bond. Then I want you to give him anything he needs after that, including spark and processor scans."

"Jazz? What are you thinking?"

"I think, maybe, we can still save Mirage."

Hot Spot blinked in surprise. Then he nodded once, sharply. "We'll give him anything he needs."

Jazz nodded, knowing the younger mech didn't just mean Perceptor. "I know you will. On your way to the lab, send someone up here to sit on the monitors. I want to go tell Aid our plans in person."

"Will do."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Mirage's head turned toward the door and he stared at it intensely. First Aid looked at him in confusion for a few seconds until he finally heard the telltale sound of muffled footsteps outside.

He had known that Mirage's hearing was better than his, but he hadn't realized it was quite so acute now.

The Empty creeped carefully in front of the medic, shielding him from whoever was on the other side of the door. First Aid let him, knowing he couldn't convince his mate to let him move if Mirage didn't think they were safe.

The door swung open a moment later, and the Empty lunged.

"Frag, Raj!" Jazz swore as they grey mech's hands slammed into his chest plates.

Mirage responded by biting at his nose. The saboteur flinched away, just managing to keep his face intact.

"Mirage, stop!" First Aid demanded. "Jazz isn't here to hurt us!"

"Jazz not safe."

"Jazz is perfectly safe." The medic stood up and walked to the older mech's side. "He's not here to hurt you."

"Jazz not safe," the Empty repeated, staring at the black and white mech with dim optics.

"I think he remembers the promise I made to him on the transport," Jazz told the younger mech. "The one where I promised I'd keep him from being a threat to any of us. I think maybe he remembers more than any of us really thought he did."

"He does," First Aid replied. Mirage didn't move.

"Hot Spot explained to me what you meant when you've been saying he's still here," he continued. "I didn't get it before, because I wasn't asking any questions. I was scared and grieving, and I didn't want you to end up like some of the mechs I grew up with in the Dead End. I did you both wrong, and I'm sorry."

The Empty blinked and looked away from Jazz to First Aid.

"He's confused," the medic said softly. "He didn't understand everything you said."

"But you did, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good." The corners of Jazz's mouth twitched upward. "Mirage, you can let me go. I ain't gonna hurt you. Perceptor and the Protectobots are going to try and help you."

"Help?" Mirage blinked again. "Food?"

The saboteur laughed. "Mech, we've been giving you food! Now we're going to try to fix you."

"Jazz, I don't understand." Now First Aid was confused. "This... this isn't something we can just repair in the medbay."

"No, it isn't." The black and white mech lifted a hand and pushed gently against Mirage's chest plates. His smile became more genuine when the Empty dropped his arms and stepped backward. "But Perceptor was pretty close to able to neutralizing the nano-virus when Mirage died, and he thinks he has a cure now. Given what we've seen here, with you and him, we have a real chance of getting our Mirage back if we can neutralize the virus."

"But he doesn't have a spark!" The young mech's tone shifted from confused to fearful. "He'll die for real if you neutralize the virus!"

"No, I don't think he will. I think the gestalt link will keep him alive, just like it would have kept you alive if he had died. He's part of all five of you, and every one of you ended up with a little bit of his spark. It was enough to take a "smart" Empty and make him into something that was almost the mech he used to be, so I think it might be enough to keep him here for good."

"What does Perceptor think?"

"That I'm a few chips short of a motherboard, but he's willing to experiment to prove my hypothesis."

"What if you're wrong?" Aid looked at Mirage, who was staring back at him. "What if this is all that's left of him?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Mirage grabbed Perceptor's arm and pulled it toward his mouth when the scientist attempted to draw a sample of fluid from his energon lines. The red mech responded by jerking his arm away and glaring at the Empty. First Aid tightened his grip on the grey mech to keep him from following the scientist.

"I will thank you not to do that!" Perceptor said sharply, keeping his focus on the Empty. "Especially when I am attempting to save your life. Behave yourself."

Mirage looked hungrily at the red mech's arm, but he stopped pulling against Aid's grip.

"I'm sorry, Perceptor," the medic said. "He didn't act like that for Hoist earlier."

"Hoist's colors look a bit less like Towers high grade," the taller mech replied. "I'm certain that Mirage believes I am simply a walking energon treat."

"Food!" The Empty agreed enthusiastically. 

"There was no harm done, as long as he continues to behave." Perceptor moved back toward the unliving mech and carefully inserted his syringe to take the sample he wanted. "There, that's much better."

"Jazz said that you thought you had a cure," First Aid began, unsure of what he even wanted to ask.

"I am ninety-nine percent certain, yes." The scientist drew his sample, then pulled an energon treat from his subspace and offered it to Mirage. The Empty took it with a happy trill. "There are a few tests that I wish to run on samples of Mirage's fluids before testing it on him. We are working in a field where very little reputable research has been conducted, and I do not wish to destroy the one chance we have of proving my hypothesis correct."

"What..." the medic drew in an extra draught of air for his cooling system. "What happens if you're wrong?"

"In the worst case, he simply deactivates. His processor will shut down completely and his neural network will stop responding to any stimulus." Perceptor stored the first syringe in his subspace and pulled out a second. Mirage growled softly as the red mech inserted it into a hydraulic line, but didn't fight. "The other negative possibility is that he loses whatever aspect of the nano-virus is making him so smart and becomes a normal Empty."

"But even if you cure the virus, he'll still die without a spark."

"Under normal circumstances, yes." The red mech finished drawing his second sample and offered the Empty a second treat. Mirage took it, but didn't eat it right away. Like his mate, he kept his attention focused on the scientist. "However, your spark bond has resulted in a very unique condition which I believe will help him sustain life after removal of the virus, through sharing spark energy with yourself."

"How will that work?"

"I am honestly not sure how it is working now. This is a phenomenon that will require eons of study and we have only a few days. For now, we shall simply know that it _does_ work and use that to our advantage. We will save Mirage, before he can become a danger."

Mirage ate his treat in thoughtful silence.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Perceptor and Hoist studied Mirage and First Aid for three weeks before deciding to test their cure on the Empty. Hoist lamented the lack of previous test subjects and Aid worried that he would be losing his sparkmate forever. Mirage was anxious and aggressive, snapping at any of the medics or scientists who had stayed on the _Ark_ \--once even ripping a panel off of Beachcomber's arm when he tried to bite the minibot.

Beachcomber hadn't laughed, but he had said something about the possibility of having a second test subject now and locked himself in an isolation room. They would know if Mirage had infected him soon enough.

It took all five Protectobots to hold the flailing Empty while Hoist fastened restraints around the grey mech. Perceptor administered the experimental compound that was supposed to cure Mirage. After the scientist was safely out of the way, First Aid stepped back up to his mate's side and took the older mech's hand.

If he was going to die again, he wouldn't do it alone.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

He was ravenous when he woke and his fuel take was so empty that it was physically painful. He was restrained, and he couldn't remember how he had gotten that way.

First Aid was curled up in a ball next to him.

Mirage blinked and looked around.

The ridiculously orange walls told him he was in the _Ark_ and the bank of supercomputers told him he was in one of the science labs. Hoist was slumped over a table to his right, recharging deeply, and Perceptor was near him reading a data pad.

"Per... cep... tor..." His vocalizer was rough and it hurt to speak, as if he hadn't been using it properly for some time.

"Mirage, you're on line!" The red mech smiled and stood up. He moved to the spy's side with a few brisk steps and looked him over. "Don't wake First Aid yet; he's only been in recharge for thirty minutes. How do you feel?"

"Hun... gry. Eve... rything... hurts." Even his processor hurt, once Mirage thought about it. 

"Unsurprising. You have been existing without any kind of self-repair or maintenance for just over an Earth month. Given what happened, I imagine you need a bit more than just a tune-up." Perceptor removed a small cube of energon from his subspace and held it to Mirage's lips. Carefully, the noble sipped at the fuel as the scientist continued chattering. "It was really rather remarkable, you know. I have never seen an Empty so functional. You were clearly having higher level thoughts and were able to suppress your desire to feed on every mech you encountered. Your language centers were fairly well suppressed, but you could still plot and plan and you were very aware of the needs of your mate. I do wish we had been able to study your behavior more before today, but it was growing imperative that we test the cure as soon as possible."

Mirage moved away from his energon long enough to ask, "Cure?"

"Well, given that you haven't been restored to life as we previously defined it, cure might be too broad a term. What the compound seems to be doing is suppressing the nano-virus that turned you into an Empty and allowing you full control over all your faculties again." Perceptor scanned the spy again. "How are you feeling now?"

"Still... sore... but... better." His voice sounded better to his own audio sensors. "I... don't... remem...ber being... dead. Nothing... after telling... Aid... to... leave me."

"How interesting." The red mech tipped his head with curiosity. "You clearly retained memories of your experiences while you were suffering the full effects of the virus. I wonder if the suppressing compound has something to do with the missing memories. Also, I believe that you should be informed sooner rather than later that you are still, technically, dead. Your spark extinguished when you succumbed to the nano-virus."

 _"What?"_ Mirage struggled to lift his head and look down at his torso. He felt ill when he was greeted by dead grey plating and a patch covering the gruesome hole the Empty had chewed into his abdomen.

"We are uncertain how it will affect your daily life, but currently your body seems to be functioning completely off the energy of First Aid's spark. The majority of your autonomic systems are functional thanks to his spark energy, but not all of them." The scientist frowned, all of his previous excitement falling away. "I am sorry, Mirage. We had believed you would have a full recovery, and we gave you much less."

The noble cycled his respiration system twice to help center him and bring his horror under control. "I am.. here... and functional. We will... adjust to... everything... else."

"Yes." Perceptor's excitement didn't return, but he was able to give the spy a small smile. "Is there anything you need before I leave you? I imagine you and First Aid will want some time to yourself."

"Still... hungry. More... energon... please."

"Of course." The red mech pulled out another cube. Then he released the restraints that were holding the other mech down. "If you need me, I will be in Ratchet's office. When he wakes, please send Hoist there."

"Thank... you." Mirage gave the scientist a small smile. Then he reached for his mate's shoulder and shook the Protectobot gently.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"Report, Perceptor." Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet gathered around the small viewscreen in the Prime's Seattle office.

 _"I have mixed news, Prime,"_ The scientist replied. _"Mirage has been returned to functionality but he is still, as the humans say, undead. He does not require the components of the living to survive, but they do seem to help his systems function properly. His self-repair, especially, seems to need frequent donations from the living to function."_

"Is he a danger to any of the Autobots?" Prowl asked.

 _"No, certainly not."_ Perceptor's voice was firm. _"Once the virus suppressant was introduced into his systems, all of Mirage's higher functions returned. He is no more dangerous now than before his death."_

"Is he still able to transmit the nano-virus?" Ratchet nudged Prowl aside as he leaned in toward the screen. "Is that damn disease still a danger?"

 _"The nano-virus will be a danger until all traces of it are purged from this universe,"_ the red mech replied calmly. _"But to answer the question you are actually asking, yes, he is still able to transmit the virus. It requires the transmission of his tainted internal fluid directly to the internal fluids of another mechanism, however."_

"Oral lubricants and a bite, then," the chief medic said.

_"For example, yes. Beachcomber has shown no signs of infection however, as none of Mirage's oral lubricants penetrated into his internals when he was bitten. We released him from isolation an hour ago."_

"I would like to speak with him," The Prime said before either of his officers could ask more questions. 

_"Of course, sir. We anticipated that."_ Perceptor waved to someone off camera. A moment later, Mirage stepped into view.

Optimus felt Ratchet stiffen at his elbow. He was certain that Prowl's posture was similar. For his part, however, the Prime was more gratified to see his spy's warm amber optics brightly lit again than he was horrified at the dull grey plating. "Good morning, Mirage."

 _"Good morning, Prime. I hope being cooped up in the Seattle base hasn't been too much of a trial for you."_ The noble gave them a small smile. _"I know it's uncomfortably small."_

"It is less claustrophobic with the Twins in Portland," the Prime replied with a chuckle. "I will be glad when it's safe to return home, however."

_"I believe it is safe now, sir. I haven't tried to bite anyone since Perceptor gave me the virus suppressant, nor have I had an unstoppable urge to do so. The Decepticons likely have something to worry about in that area, but not our own forces."_

"You would willingly infect the Decepticons with this virus?" The red and blue mech couldn't help his disapproving frown.

_"No, sir. But I also cannot control where my own internal fluids fall during battle. And I will fight to survive and come home if I am caught on a mission, as I always have."_

"I would ask no less of you." Optimus sighed and looked over his shoulder at Prowl. 

"It's your call, Prime," the tactician replied. "The evacuation was never meant to be permanent."

 _"I will remain within the Protectobots' quarters while everyone returns, if it will help, Prime."_ Mirage interrupted. _"First Aid has been trying to find some free time to repaint me, anyway. My color nanties are permanently compromised, it seems."_

"Sunstreaker will be horrified," Prowl said dryly.

"Thank you for your patience with us, Mirage. We will return to base shortly." Optimus smiled. "We can discuss your return to duty after that."

_"Thank you for not giving up on me, Prime."_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

On Sunday, the Empty creeped into Shockwave's laboratory. It made its way slowly around the cavernous chamber, surveying each occupant in the room. When it came to the purple form plugged into the recharge stall on the wall across from the door, it smiled.

Silently, not wanting to wake its prey, the Empty stepped closer to the purple mech. Once he was close enough to touch, he nipped carefully at an exposed fluid line. The purple mech stirred but did not wake.

The empty licked the tiny wound for good measure, savoring the bead of energon that had welled up on the surface and making sure to leave plenty of its oral fluids behind. Then it turned away and moved silently across the room to the computer console. With experienced skill, it programmed a quarantine lockdown for the lab and left a flag in the system warning other Decepticons about the Empties left inside.

Then it creeped back out before its timer ran out.

Optimus Prime would not approve, but the Empty believed in justice.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also doing double duty and filling in my "believe" square for cottoncandy_bingo.


End file.
